nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V65
Nintendo Power V65 is the October 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Illusion of Gaia on it's cover. Super NES ''Super Punch-Out!! The first SNES game featured in the magazine is ''Super Punch-Out!!. The 8-page article gives full details of the different fighters. ''Donkey Kong Country'' The next article features Donkey Kong Country. It provides a preview of the game including the Kong family and some of the enemies. ''Final Fantasy III'' This Super NES article reviews Final Fantasy III. It lists the characters and some of their attacks. ''Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage'' This next section showcases Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage. The article lists the main characters and has maps for a few of the Chapters. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' The next article discusses Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It has information on the 5 Rangers and says what to expect in the first 6 Stages. ''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' This article discusses Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures. It gives maps for Missions 1 and 2. ''Illusion of Gaia'' The next SNES article reviews Illusion of Gaia. The 12-page article provides maps for numerous different areas. ''Brain Lord'' Brain Lord is the subject of the next article. It discusses what to expect in the first few areas. ''Cruis'n USA'' This section of the magazine examines Cruis'n USA. It's a brief 2-page exclusive giving readers a glimpse at the then-upcoming racing game for the Nintendo 64 (then called the "Ultra 64"). Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Breath of Fire (SNES), Super Metroid (SNES), Tetris 2 (NES), and Donkey Kong (GB). Game Boy ''Mega Man V'' The first Game Boy article reviews Mega Man V. It contains maps for four of the Stages. ''Mortal Kombat II'' The next article reviews Mortal Kombat II. The short article lists the fighters and their abilities. ''Yogi Bear's Goldrush'' This article reviews Yogi Bear's Goldrush. The short article has maps for Stage 3 only. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Street Fighter II *# Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *# Super Metroid *# NBA Jam *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Game Boy *# Donkey Kong *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Kirby's Dream Land *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Dr. Mario *# Mega Man 6 *# Metroid *# Super Mario Bros. 3 Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Brain Lord, ''Final Fantasy III, Illusion of Gaia, Super Punch-Out!! *Game Boy: **''Mega Man V'' Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (SNES), Sid Meier's Civilization (SNES) and Madden 95 (GB). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes